Free Rubies, coins and resources
Free Coins,Rubies,Resources and Equipments Hello Everyone, This article is taken from Death and Glory Alliance Blog.Thanks to all those who subscribed to the blog. I have been very busy off lately so cannot make a video, but I will go ahead and write an article here. As I told all of you earlier, this is no trick, loop hole or Glitch, but this is good game play and the correct strategy to gather Free Rubies, coins, resources and Equipment. It is called Looting/ hunting/ regular attacks on RBCs. Now what is important is the strategy and the timing. Now, I know everyone will say, oh that is so common, what is new about it. Well the new thing is, first of all the strategy to go about Looting and secondly inculcating the habit of looting. If you dont know how to attack RBCs, you can learn it here: How to attack RBCs If you have both of these, then you wont even bother to get free rubies, coins or resources. Can you imagine how many Rubies, coins, Equipment and resources Bhutnath gathers every week? Let us call Rubies, Equipment, coins and Resources as RECR. Now you want to learn what needs to be done, ok let us get started. Ok, so this is what I do and would recommend to everyone. First of all, make soldiers in each and every castle and Outpost till your food consumption goes to -1 day or -2 days or whatever you are definite about. Your soldiers should not die out of hunger, if you are irregular. So if you play everyday, you can keep it on -1 day, if you play once in a week, keep it at -8 days. Ranged soldiers are better for hunting, so pay special focus on ranged attackers. Take a look at the screenshot below, this is my Fire castle. As you can see the food ends in 2 days, but it actually never ends, because I keep hunting everyday and focus on plundering Food, as I dont need resources. You can focus on all, if you need resources also The next thing you need to do is keep building tools in all your castles and OP. Specifically mantlets and ladders. All you have to do is maintain 3-4 towers nearest to you at the highest level possible and keep attacking them every 3-4 hours, or as per their cool off time. I have 3 towers in Ice, Sand and Fire at the highest level and I gather some 500,000 coins from them everyday. Not to mention the rubies and other stuff that I get from them. It is very important to hunt in Green regularly, I cannot as I have a glitch in my account and all my RBCs in Green reset to Level 1. Ok, now that you have soldiers and tools, next important thing is the commander configuration. Now, the commanders and Equipment play a very important part in this game. When you start hunting, you should definitely make 2 types of commanders, one for Better items and one for plundering. Now, once you have these commanders, don't bother about the losses of your soldiers, as initially you need Good Equipment to make your commanders stronger. If you can make 2 commanders that are focused on Finding better items, you will get a lot of good Equipment. Not to mention, you can send your marauder/ Loot commanders when you need coins and resources. Once you keep getting good Equipment, forge them in the smithy to make even better ones. I do not have any ordinary Equipment and almost none rare too. If you are unaware of Equipment and Forging, check this Guide on Equipment So, the things goes on, you attack 10-20 towers everyday and gather as much RECR as you can. You utilize those coins and resources in making soldiers, tools and forging Equipment. One thing to keep in mind is which soldiers get the most loot. Marauders get the maximum, then the demon ranged, next is demon melee, then comes the traveling knights. Surprise is Macemen, they carry a lot of loot. and they consume less food and cost lesser. Do not attack with these premium soldiers, but send them in next wave, their purpose is only to carry the maximum loot, not fight. I said earlier to train ranged soldiers, the first reason is, at higher level you will need a lot of ranged soldiers and mantlets, the other being Heavy Crossbow carry a lot of loot. Now keep focusing on gathering Good Equipment and keep Equipping your commanders with better and better Equipment. Here are stats of some of my commanders. I have 3 for Loot (These I use to attack top level RBC in Fire, I get 54264 coins for each attack.) 3 at 90% ranged benefit (These I use to attack top level RBC in Desert.) 1 for Items; 1 for player attack, which is 90% ranged and melee. 1 at 90% melee and 40% items. That makes 9 of them, but I have tons of top class Equipment in the stock, from which I can make any commander I like to. For example: 1. I have a commander at +80% (Max) travel speed (This commander is very helpful when new RVs appear, others keep watching, while my commander reaches and captures the RV.) 2. I have one commander that I call gate banger, it has the maximum ability to break gates. 3. I have an Honor commander, a Glory Commander and many more like these. Do not forget these 3 very important things: 1. Whenever Technicus baba arrives do not miss it and spend every dime you have upgrading your Equipment. 2. Whenever Armourer baba arrives, do not forget to buy tools from him. 3. Plundering Log research: Do not forget to research Plundering Log in the research tower at priority. PS: For people who have premium account, keep some 800 ranged soldiers in Ice and attack all level 20 RBCs everyday at the time of logout. Each attack will give you 2000+ coins and other stuff. Configuration is very easy. max ranged on left and right flank of wave 1. You will lose 5 soldiers on every attack. So now you know how to get Free Rubies, coins, etc etc.... The question is, Will you do it?